dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Carrington
Blake Alexander Carrington is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Grant Show. An oil tycoon, ruthless billionaire and mastermind behind Carrington Atlantic, he is the father of Fallon, Steven and Adam. He is currently married to Cristal Carrington following his failed marriages with Alexis Carrington and Celia Machado. Biography Blake was the Chairman of the Board and former Chief Executive Officer of Carrington Atlantic. He is a ruthless and manipulative man in both business and family matters, who doesn't often appreciate his children like they wish he would. He often plays mind games on his acquaintances to try and catch them in a lie. Personality A business tycoon and mastermind, Blake's first love is his business. He will do anything to protect his companies and family name, even if it means partaking in illegal activity. He often uses his influence and position of power to perpetuate his interests. Blake is ruthless in business, and even more ruthless in his personal life. After the kidnapping of his first-born son, Adam, Blake hardened and stopped caring as deeply. While it is clear he cares for his family, his love can be dangerous as it drove him to cover up the death of Fallon's childhood friend. When Blake claims someone as a member of his family, they are protected and given anything they could ever desire. The first woman he loved after his divorce from Alexis was Celia Machado, under the alias of Cristal Flores. After Cristal's death, Blake became apathetic and hedonistic. He proclaimed "Blake time" in which he was hell-bent on spending all of his money. His selfish nature escalated until reality hit at the return of his ex-wife. Blake went through many personal hardships, including the false return of his son, the real return of Adam Carrington, his relationship with Cristal Jennings, and the loss of their unborn child after Cristal's assassination attempt. Believing to have caught the culprit of Cristal's attack, he beat Hank Sullivan to death and enlisted Joseph Anders' help in throwing the body in the lake. Since then, Blake has paranoid and took many lengths to ensure that no one could link him to Hank's murder. Relationships Cristal Carrington Cristal is Blake's new wife and after five months of dating, they decided to tie the knot in episode one 'I Hardly Recognized you'. Blake displays a caring attitude towards her and concerned about her, treating her very dearly. He loves everything about her but despite their happy relationship, the many secrets she has kept from him strain their relationship repetitively. Like other members of his family, he's not unwilling to lie to her. Cristal Flores Fallon Carrington She is the fiery daughter of Blake. Fallon seeks to gain his approval and take control of their family company, but Blake instead gives the responsibility over to Cristal, his new wife, causing the two to go into very bad terms. While he loves her, Blake is not afraid to discipline and scold her, at one point even banishing her from the manor when one of Fallon's "pranks", goes too far. At the end of season one, Fallon has the Board of Directors of Carrington Atlantic vote her father out and her in as CEO of the company. Steven Carrington He is the "liberal" son of Blake. After he plans to frack a burial graveyard that causes a lot more money, Steven left the manor to pursue his work. When he returned, Steven and his sister, Fallon, met Cristal, who becomes their new stepmother. On various occasions, Steven and Blake have clashed due to Blake's manipulative tendencies and lies. Despite their frequent arguments, they love one another. Appearances Notes *In the original series, Blake is the principal and lead character. In The CW's Dynasty, he is a supporting main character, and the lead is his daughter, Fallon. **In the original, Blake was prejudice and hardened. He was very homophobic to Steven about his sexuality. In the first episodes, he acted like a villain. But in the 2017 version, he is cunning charming and more understandable to Steven and accepts him for who he is, with their main source of conflict coming instead from Steven's liberal and less ruthless business methods clashing with his own. *Blake, Fallon, and Sam are the only characters to have physically appeared in all of the episodes of the series as of now. **However, ever since her introduction in Season 2, Cristal Flores has appeared in all the episodes thereafter. Even Adam Carrington falls in the same category. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty Poster Ambitious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Blake_Carrington.jpg Blake.jpg Dynasty-CW-TV-series-hero-1368x554.jpg Cast.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-22.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-25.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-02.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-38.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-26-45.png Capture+ 2018-09-24-08-22-37~2.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Season2Poster.jpg|Blake in official Season 2 Poster PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg|Netflix Poster DynastyponNetflixinSpain.jpg|Netflix Poster in Spain Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S2E7_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E16_Designing_Dynasty.jpg Season 3 Poster.jpg S3 First Five Promo.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Male Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3